In the Blink of an Eye
by missmakochan
Summary: He loved baseball, but she was the one who made his life complete [Yuki Tetsuya x OC] [completed]
1. Chapter 1

I just finished watching Diamond no Ace and omgosh...I don't know why I didn't watch it sooner! It's not as hype as Kuroko no Basuke but hey, it's got it's own charms and I like it. And what can I say? I found a new love. Yuki Tetsuya! So I had to write something for the handsome captain. LOL Hope you readers enjoy!

* * *

Yuki Tetsuya was a young man of few words. That was something that everyone knew to be true, including his girlfriend of two weeks, Yoshida Hana. They were both third years and were in different classes but they admired each other from afar. While Yuki trained with the baseball team, Hana was busy writing articles for the school newspaper. They were somewhat opposite in personality and profession but managed to work together somehow.

It was a hot day, a sign that summer was around the corner. The training camp from hell was also coming up. Yuki wiped the sweat from his brow before he got into position and swung at the incoming baseball.

"Yuki-kun!"

The familiar feminine voice sent shivers down his back. No matter how many times he'd heard her voice, it never failed to make him nervous.

"Oi, Yuki! Your girlfriend is here!"

Yuki tried not to be embarrassed as Jun shouted at him from across the field. Excusing himself, Yuki set his bat to the side and made his way to the entrance, taking off his helmet in the process.

Hana was moderately fashionable and today, she was wearing light pink nail polish with flowers drawn onto her nails. Her hair was long and wavy with her bangs parted deeply and swept to the side.

"Yuki-kun, I brought you some water. It's getting hot so you should be careful and stay hydrated."

Yuki nodded and accepted the cold water bottle from her. He gave her a small smile and brushed her hair from her face. He liked the way she looked up at him with her long lashes. They didn't notice the members of the first string surrounding them.

"Was Yuki always this good with girls?" Ryosuke asked.

"Nah, Yoshida-san is his first girlfriend. Haha! Who knew?" Youichi snickered.

Yuki felt embarrassed that his teammates had seen him showing affection to Hana but he tried to be nonchalant. Hana was blushing but she managed to smile cheerfully.

"Oi, Yoshida-san! Don't be afraid to take advantage of him! You're probably the only one who can!" said Jun.

After conversing with Hana, the teammates decided to leave the young couple alone and resume practice. Yuki knew it was time to go back to practice, too.

"I have to go, Hana-chan."

"I know, Yuki-kun. I have to go to my part-time job anyway. Work hard today."

Yuki brushed his fingers against Hana's cheek, lingering when she leaned into his touch.

"I'll text you after practice." he promised.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Yuki didn't want her to leave but she smiled brightly as she waved before walking away. Yuki sighed and rolled his shoulders, feeling refreshed as he headed back to the field.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard not to get jealous when Yuki received a lot of attention from classmates, especially when they won games. Being the captain of the baseball team as well as the first string's fourth batter and first base man wasn't easy but Yuki carried his burden so well that many envied him for his strength.

The baseball team had won a game the other day and as the third years from the first string walked through the halls, their classmates cheered loudly for them. Hana poked her head out the door and saw Yuki. She called out to him but he passed by without even a glance. Hana frowned, wondering if he couldn't hear her.

Hana was disappointed that she didn't see Yuki for the rest of the day. She saw glimpses of him but he was always swarmed by the other students, shaking his hand and wishing him good luck. By the time school was out, Hana just wanted to go home and lay in bed. Tomorrow was Sunday and she thought it would be a good idea to go shopping. Hana mentally planned her day as she went to her shoe cubby and slipped on her shoes before putting away her slippers.

"Hana-chan."

Hana turned and greeted Yuki with a smile.

"Hello, Yuki-kun."

"Let's go home together," he suggested.

Hana gave him a quizzical look,

"Don't you have baseball practice? You always stay late to practice."

Yuki looked away and Hana sighed. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun, I'll be fine. You can walk me home some other time."

Yuki sighed as Hana turned away.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing much. I was thinking about going shopping."

"Let's go on a date then."

Hana's eyes lit up and she could hardly contain her excitement; it had been a long time since their last date.

"Really, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki nodded and Hana smiled from ear to ear. Yuki smiled at her reaction and he brushed his fingers against her cheek,

"I'll text you tonight."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki tried his hardest not to blush when he picked up Hana from her house. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a cute top with sneakers; it wasn't often that he saw her in something other than her school uniform but he really liked her sense of style.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun!" she chirped.

"Good morning."

Hana was excited for their date today and she felt bubbly as they walked to the train station.

"Can we go shopping today?"

"Sure."

Hana didn't mind that Yuki wasn't talkative; it was one of his qualities that she liked. It wasn't that she liked to do all the talking or that he was annoying. It was because Yuki didn't need words to show her that he cared.

Yuki was a gentleman. He was respectful to her parents and he took good care of her, always keeping his promises to call her and text her after practice. She admired how she led his team with confidence and responsibility; the entire baseball team trusted him and respected him greatly. No one had anything negative to say about him and he was a hard worker, both academically and in baseball.

"Is there something on my face?"

Hana realized she had been staring at Yuki and she giggled as she reached out to brush his hair back.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about why I like you, that's all."

Yuki blushed and looked away.

At the mall, Yuki patiently followed Hana around the stores as she browsed through clothes racks and makeup aisles. He was growing bored but he didn't want Hana to think that he wasn't having fun. He liked being around her and for now, being with her was enough.

"Yuki-kun? You're spacing out. What are you thinking about?"

Hana's voice brought him back to reality.

"Nothing. Let's go eat somewhere. How about ramen?"

"Sounds good!"

Hana was surprised when Yuki held his hand out to her. He was usually quite reserved and wasn't the type of person to be affectionate, especially in public. Hana was happy that Yuki was taking the initiative and she shyly took his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

Yuki felt shy as they held hands and walked through the mall. He couldn't help but glance down at their joined hands. Compared to his rough hands, hers were small and delicate and today, her nails were painted daffodil yellow with a jewel on the nail of her ring finger. When they reached Yuki's favorite ramen restaurant, they seated themselves in a booth and looked through the menu before ordering.

They asked each other about their week and their plans for the coming week. Yuki listened as Hana told him about an article that the advisor wanted the team to write about the baseball team.

"Honestly, the baseball team is so popular. It's a wonder that we're even together."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I mean...you're strong and...handsome...and kind...oh, the ramen is here!"

Yuki liked how Hana's blush spread across her cheeks; it was a beautiful color.

"I could say the same for myself, Hana-chan."

"Why?"

"Because you're delicate and cute."

Hana couldn't hide her grin and she stared at her bowl of ramen. It was nice to hear Yuki complimenting her.

"I guess opposites do attract, after all."

After eating ice cream for dessert and strolling through the park, it was time for Yuki to take Hana back home.

"Do we have to?" Hana asked sadly.

"We do. I promised your father that I would bring you home by nine."

Hana frowned and she stuck her tongue at Yuki, catching him off guard.

"You're so responsible, Yuki-kun. Sometimes, it's annoying."

Yuki chuckled at her annoyed expression. When they reached Hana's house, they stopped outside the gate and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for today, Yuki-kun."

"I'm glad we spent the day together."

Yuki fished through his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a blue pendant in the shape of a key. Hana flushed with happiness as Yuki put it around her neck and he decided that it looked amazing on her.

"Yuki-kun, when did you get this?"

"When you went to the bathroom at the mall."

Hana's eyes softened and her smile sparkled,

"Thank you so much, Yuki-kun. I love it; it's beautiful."

Yuki was silent for a moment, as if he were debating something. Hana gave him a questioning look when he pursed his lips.

"Hey, Hana-chan, you said my responsibility was annoying sometimes, right?"

"Yes?"

"...Can I be irresponsible for a moment?"

Hana was confused and she didn't completely understand what Yuki was trying to tell her.

"Sure, Yuki-kun."

Yuki took a deep breath to calm himself as he pulled Hana closer. He held her hands and leaned in, their eyes closing in unison as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Sparks ignited and flames roared through their veins. Yuki swore he was on fire and he felt as if he had just won nationals. He'd heard all kinds of stories about first kisses but kissing Hana wasn't like any of those stories; it was amazing. They broke the kiss but remained close, their noses brushing against each other. They were both blushing and their hearts pounded with adrenaline. Hana was smiling at him and Yuki swallowed hard; he wanted to kiss her again.

Refocusing his mind, Yuki kissed Hana's knuckles instead. He didn't want to get carried away.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend, Yuki-kun." Hana said softly.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend, Hana-chan."

They didn't want to leave each other but they knew that it had to be done. Yuki pressed pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

Yuki waited until Hana got to her doorstep and opened the door before he left, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone at practice noticed: Yuki was brimming with energy and determination. The first years were unaware and the second years barely noticed but the third years snickered like kids who had just discovered a huge jar of cookies.

"So Yuki, sounds like something good happened to you!" Ryosuke teased.

"Oi, Yuki, did you and Hana do something last night?" Jun demanded.

The third years laughed when a faint blush spread across his cheeks but he passed it off to the underclassmen as a flush resulting from the heat, not from embarrassment.

"Yuki-kun!"

The third years grinned wickedly at Yuki before they all ran over to her. Hana was surprised by their presence but she greeted them cheerfully.

"Yoshida-san, Yuki seems really energetic today. Did something happen yesterday?"

Hana glanced at Yuki, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Ah, we went on a date yesterday?"

"Really? Is that all?" Tanba asked.

Hana instantly recalled their kiss and she smiled, making eye contact with Yuki before turning her attention to the boys.

"If you guys want to know so badly, get your own girlfriends!"

They laughed and affectionately patted Hana's head.

"We're glad you're dating Yuki, Yoshida-san. Maybe you should try introducing us to your friends one day."

They left as Yuki approached and he made sure they were out of earshot before they spoke.

"Yuki-kun, the training camp starts today, right?"

"Yeah. I might not be able to text you these next few days."

Hana couldn't hide her disappointed frown and it caused Yuki to lace their fingers together.

"It's fine, Yuki-kun. I understand. I know you'll work hard and do your best...like always."

Yuki kissed her knuckles and brushed his fingers against her cheek,

"I'll text you when I can."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki was nervous. Hana's parents went on a three-day vacation to Bali and she had asked him to come over for dinner.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked over the phone.

"It's fine, Yuki-kun! It's just dinner!"

"But your parents aren't home. It's not right."

"Yuki-kun, my parents trust you! I bet if you asked to sleep over, they would let you."

"As if I would ask such a thing!"

It took a lot of convincing before he finally gave in to Hana's request.

Hana was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Yuki was watching TV in the living room. There was a special episode on baseball in America and Yuki was only slightly interested in it. He'd only been inside Hana's house twice and even then, he didn't stay long.

"Yuki-kun, could you come try this? I'm not sure if it would suit your taste."

Yuki jumped at her voice and hurried over to the kitchen.

Yuki paused at the sight of Hana. She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped at her knees and she wore a cute sky blue apron. Yuki gulped when Hana approached him with a small shallow bowl of soup for him to try. He took a sip and contemplated on the taste.

"It's good."

"Is it really?"

"Do you think I'd say it if it wasn't true?"

Hana laughed, "I guess you're right."

Yuki leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as he watched Hana stir the food before placing them into bowls and plates.

"You made a lot of food. Can we finish them all?"

"I'm sure we can. Don't you eat three bowls of rice for practice anyway?"

"I do, but you don't."

"It's fine, Yuki-kun! Besides, I can make a stew with the leftovers tomorrow morning."

"Here, let me help you set up."

As Yuki and Hana sat down for dinner, Hana couldn't help but feel happy. It was a nice feeling to have Yuki in her house and she was glad that his nervousness was going away. Eating dinner with him at her house was different from eating lunch with him at school. This was more intimate and romantic. At the moment, he seemed completely relaxed and she liked how Yuki sampled everything she cooked. He even helped her clear the dishes to the sink.

Hana glanced at Yuki as she washed the dishes. He was standing behind her but there was a tense aura surrounding him. She paused and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, Yuki-kun? Was the food not good?"

"No! That's not it!" Yuki was flustered, "It's just that...well...can I...kiss you?"

Yuki giggled and wiped her hands on a damp towel.

"Is that what you've been thinking about?"

"Yes."

Hana grinned as she took her apron off.

"Of course you can."

He stepped towards her, blushing.

"Can I touch you, too?"

"Of course."

Hana's body tingled when Yuki placed his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. She sighed and her arms circled around his neck to bring him closer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, isn't that Yoshida-senpai?"

"She's so pretty. I wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I should ask her out."

Yuki's ear twitched and he glared at the two underclassmen who were staring at Hana. Currently, she was walking down the hall in his direction and she smiled when she saw him.

"Yuki-kun!"

He smiled when she came to stand by his side and, with a quick glance at the underclassmen, he leaned in to kiss her. Hana blushed furiously.

"W-what was that for?"

"Just because."

Hana playfully smacked Yuki's arm but she allowed him to hold her hand as they continued down the hall. Yuki glanced back and saw that the underclassmen were staring at them in shock.

"Oh yeah! Aren't there some first years in first string? Hikari-senpai wrote an article about them but I want to hear your opinion on them."

"They all have potential. Haruicchi is Ryosuke's younger brother. Furuya is a monster pitcher from Hokkaido and Sawamura is a lefthanded southpaw pitcher with wild pitches."

"Wow, that sounds interesting. I wish I could get into baseball, Yuki-kun, but basketball is just so much more exciting to me. You know, I went to see a scrimmage game between Kaijo and Seirin and it was intense!"

"Kaijo, huh? My cousin is the captain of the basketball team."

"Oh yeah! I asked around about him. Kasamatsu-san, right? You two look alike."

"Our fathers are brothers."

"What a small world. Anyway, they have a player named Kise Ryouta and he's so gorgeous!"

Yuki couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mention of that name. Kasamatsu often complained about him to Yuki whenever they talked but hearing Hana rave about him made him feel annoyed.

Hana gasped when Yuki quickly leaned in and pecked her lips. She covered her mouth and blushed furiously.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I don't like that name."

"Whose? Kise Ryouta?" Yuki grasped Hana's chin and leaned in to kiss her again, "Yuki-kun, we're in school!"

Yuki smirked at Hana's whining and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you understand me."

"Yeah, I understand that you're jealous."

Hana stuck her tongue out at Yuki and she danced out of his reach, grinning slyly as she glanced back at him. Yuki sighed and shook his head.

* * *

AN: Just wanted to make a note and say that Kasamatsu and Yuki being related is not my original idea! It was a headcannon that I found on tumblr and I really liked it so I incorporated it to my story :) props to whoever came up with this headcannon! I think it should be canon!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, so I have to be honest. I didn't watch the last few episodes of Diamond no Ace so I don't have much of an idea of what actually happened [I saw and read spoilers TT_TT] so here's my take on this particular situation.

* * *

Hana waited anxiously at the baseball field at school. She shifted uneasily and fiddled with her finger, glancing for any sign of the school bus that was transporting Seido's baseball team. She had heard that Seido lost to Inashiro and she knew that to the team, it was devastating. Although she preferred basketball over baseball, she knew that baseball was extremely important to Yuki and she knew that he would be the most hurt.

Soon enough, the bus appeared in the distance and Hana was impatient; she wanted to see Yuki. The boys stepped off the bus one by one. Yuki was the last to step off and he barely noticed Hana's presence.

"Yuki-kun?"

Hana clasped his hand to catch his attention. He looked at her and Hana's heart broke. Yuki had been crying and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. Tugging him down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Yuki brought his hands up to push her away but they somehow ended up around Hana's body, tears welling in his eyes as he cried on her shoulder. Hana sniffled and a few tears escaped her eyes; it hurt to see her boyfriend cry and she knew that he was partially blaming himself for Seido's defeat.

He took deep breaths but the tears were still coming out without his consent. Hana kissed his head and sighed sadly. She wished she knew what to do to comfort him. Coach Kataoka called Yuki's name and he straightened, wiping his wet eyes.

"I'll text you later, Hana-chan."

Hana didn't want to go home without him but she also didn't want to add any unnecessary emotions to his current state.

"I'll be waiting," she said simply.

Yuki gave her a small smile and he brushed his fingers against her cheek before he turned on his heel and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki watched from afar as the baseball team practiced on the field. Coach Kataoka had turned in his resignation and the rest of the third years were preparing for graduation. Yuki already had his mind made up on his future but everything felt bittersweet.

"So what now, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki turned towards Hana. He hadn't told her about his plans yet.

"University. I'll come back and visit, though. What about you?"

Hana nodded,

"I'm going to university, too. Entrance exams are a pain, though."

Yuki nodded. He couldn't believe his high school life was coming to an end; he felt like it was just starting. Looking at Hana, he wondered how things would have been if they had met during their first year of high school. Would things be the same as they were now? Or would they have broken up? Yuki shook his head; he wanted to focus on more positive things at the moment.

"Will you go with me?"

Hana met Yuki's gaze with a gentle smile.

"Yes."

Yuki took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, Hana-chan. I feel like I can conquer the world with you by my side."

Hana chuckled,

"Is that a proposal, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki shrugged,

"No...not yet, anyway. We still have time." Hana blushed at his words and Yuki grinned, leaning in to kiss her sweetly, "Let's go home. My parents want you over for dinner tonight."

Hana nodded and she let Yuki lead her as they held hands. Yuki glanced back at Seido, promising to never forget it and the memories of his youth, and then looked to Hana, smiling as he imagining his future.

* * *

The end!


End file.
